Daichi Kotomine
Daichi Kotomine (大地言峰, Daichi Kotomine) is the head of the Kotomine family, also known as the Clan of Golden Knights '''(金騎士の藩, Kinkishi no Han). It's known that he is one of the family's so called '''Children of Destiny (運命子, Unmei-ko). Daichi is also the leader of his own team, known as''' White Legacy (白遺産, Shiroisan), a team of elite Independant Mages who do various jobs and such. Daichi Kotomine had four children. These children were known as 'Holy Legacies '(聖遺産, Hijiri Isan). These four children were destined to protect the world against a primordal demon known as Mokushiroku. Daichi is also known as a '''Devil Slayer (滅悪魔導士 (デビル・スレイヤー), Debiru Sureiyā lit. Demon Destroying Magicians), also known as Exorcist Mages (悪魔祓いの魔導士, Akumaharai no Madōshi).' '''Due to being a Devil Slayer of white light, he was specificly known as the '''White Exorcist' (白の悪魔祓い, Shiro no Akumaharai). Appearance Daichi Kotomine is a fairly tall, broud-shouldered man with the appearance of a middle-aged man. He has long blond hair which he wears in a ponytail with three loose strands of hair falling over his brow. He has a full Donegal-style beard on his chin. He also wears spectables over his eyes. Daichi oftenly wears a white dress shirt with a tie under a black vest and brown overcoat. Personality History Magic and Abilities 'Natural Abilities' 'Ways of Combat' Master Hand to Hand Combatant: ' 'Physical Attributes Immense Strength: ' '''Unbelivable Speed and Reflexes: ' 'Enchanced Durability: ' '''Magical Abilities 'Light Magic' Light Magic(光の魔法, Hikari no Mahō): Light Magic is a Caster Magic that involves usage of the light element. It is a Magic in which the caster is able to manipulate and utilize light in various ways. Occasionally, a certain technique, usually involving the hands, is used to cast a Light spell. When used for offense, the Magic can take the form of a sphere-like object that can be ejected at the opponent or as a beam that can be blasted. Light can also be emitted from the caster's body; depending on the brightness or heat that the light emits, it can be capable enough to blind an enemy or cause the surroundings to explode. Light Magic can also be manifested for multiple usage in defense. *'Flare Bomb'(曳光弾 Eikōdan): **'Double Flare Bomb'(重曳光弾 Omo Eikōdan): **'Final Flare Bomb'(決勝曳光弾 Kesshō Eikōdan): *'Scared Particles'(怖がっ粒子 Kowagarryūshi): *'Mirror of Light'(光の鏡 Hikari no Kagami): *'Blinding Light'(失明光 Shitsumei Hikari): *'Rain of Light'(光の雨 Hikari no Ame): *'Lightspeed'(光速 Kōsoku): 'White Devil Slayer Magic' White Devil Slayer Magic '(白の滅悪魔法, ''Shiro no Metsuaku Mahō): White Devil Slayer Magic is a Caster, Lost Magic, and finally, a subsection of the Slayer Magic line, specifically Devil Slayer Magic, utilized by Daichi Kotomine. Using this Magic, Daichi has complete command over light itself. This allows the user to have the features of the element of light itself. This also allows the user to consume the element of light from anywhere, including the light of Light Dragon Slayers and Light God Slayers. This Magic is so powerful that it can even redirect the light of others completly. The user of White Devil Slayer Magic can even change the properties of their light to either have a piercing effect or a blunt effect, making this magic extremly versatile. White Devil Slayer Magic seem to surround the user in a barely felt aura of brilliant light, usually causing the surrounding area to become brighter. This Magic can do immense damage towards Etherious Demons, although, it still has the inability to consume the light generated by Curses, as they use dangerous Magical Barrier Particles. *'''White Devil's Rage (白魔の激昂, Hakuma no Gekido): *'White Devil's Holy Sword' (白魔の聖剣, Hakuma no Seiken): Trivia *Daichi's appearance was based off Van Hohenheim of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood.